Streets Anew
by IamDragonFury
Summary: One of the downsides to rebuilding the world after getting through an apocalypse is the return of traffic and the inevitable traffic jams.


Streets Anew

This follows "Ultimate Rescue", read that first if you have not already to avoid confusion.

This...was an odd one to write, I know, but, I'm holding off on DR V3 content until I've seen the English Dub version in full. Honestly, I just really wanted to write something with the characters, following "Ultimate Rescue", attempting every day activities/errands while the world comes back from the apocalypse and Junko's botched killing game. Plus, I really liked the idea of Kyoko behind the wheel and Makoto in the passenger seat as they try to get through a traffic jam.

* * *

It was late morning in the city and the streets, having been repaired enough for vehicles to drive on, were once again bustling with heavy traffic. The traffic influx was considered both a good and a bad thing, good because it was a sign that the world was returning to normal, bad because...well...traffic jams.

Kyoko shoved her hand against the van's horn for the fifth time, having only moved the vehicle a few inches in the last ten minutes.

"You know there's no point in doing that." Makoto said, leaning against the passenger window.

Kyoko leaned back in the driver's seat.

"Every other day with this." she sighed.

"No surprise, really," Makoto affirmed, "after everything that's happened, people are probably glad to be able to drive again."

"Well, does everyone have to get out and drive at the same time?" his girlfriend at the wheel responded dryly.

Traffic moved forward another couple inches.

"I knew we should've done this earlier." Makoto sighed.

"Now you know full well that the store closest to us doesn't open until 9AM," Kyoko voiced, "besides, no matter how early we get on it, buying enough to sustain fourteen people takes a good deal of time."

In the seats behind them, Hifumi shoved some of the full grocery bags away from himself with his foot, to the annoyance of Leon, who sat in the seat next to him.

"Quit doing that!" Leon uttered curtly.

"I'm tired of it pressing up against me!" the overweight manga artist complained.

"Well I don't want it pressing against me!" the former baseball player countered, forcefully kicking the grocery bags back again.

The two continued moving the bags back and forth with their feet.

"Guys, stop," Kiyotaka advised, "you'll damage our purchases."

"If you guys damage _any_ of that stuff you are getting out of this van, _walking_ back to the store, buying new stuff, and _walking_ back to the domicile with it!" Kyoko asserted.

Their quarreling passengers immediately stopped moving.

"I hope the milk holds up until we get home." Chihiro said, holding a bag of four one liter cartons of milk on his lap.

"We got butter back here, too," Mondo added, "good thing we opted to hold off on buying more eggs yet."

"It'll all be fine as long as it doesn't get hot," Makoto assured them, "that's why we have the AC on full blast."

"Hopefully we'll get that truck working soon," Kyoko said, "it'll make all of our errands much less of a hassle."

Just then, traffic moved a good twenty feet before coming to a grinding halt yet again, forcing Kyoko to slam on the brakes, making everyone in the van lurch forward. The movement sent Hifumi against the back of the driver's seat.

"Why aren't you wearing a seat-belt?" the lavender-haired sleuth questioned the fan author.

"...It didn't fit." Hifumi admitted dismally.

"Ha!" Leon responded in amusement.

"Shut up, whore!" Hifumi uttered irritatedly.

Kyoko slammed the horn once again in frustration.

"Ugh, what could possibly be holding up traffic like this?" Makoto questioned.

* * *

Meanwhile, half a mile up the road was the cause of the traffic jam, a sizable truck, going right down the center of the road, being driven by none other than Junko Enoshima. The unstable blond was purposely driving at a leisurely pace, stopping suddenly periodically, much to the irritation of her reluctant passenger, Nagito Komaeda.

Finally, Nagito looked at Junko, who looked straight ahead with a placid smile.

"You. Have been at this. For nearly two hours now," the white-haired young man questioned intently, "what is your end goal here?"

"Hey, I may have lost my influence over this world," his blond companion proclaimed, "but, that doesn't mean I can't still annoy the shit out of people just for the hell of it."

"Seriously, you get a new chance at life and _this_ is what you plan to do with it?" Nagito responded with vexation, "That's pathetic!"

"Oh, really, you think _this_ is pathetic," Junko retorted, "more pathetic than lopping off your own arm and replacing it with mine the first time around and still insisting that you hate me all the while?"

"I _do_ hate you!" the pallid youth asserted.

"And yet...here we are." the blond woman returned.

She looked at the clock on the truck.

"Okay, I've had my fun," she said, "time to go home."

She finally stepped down on the accelerator, freeing the waves of vehicles behind her.

"God, you're the _worst_." Nagito groaned.

"I know." Junko stated happily.

* * *

I intend to elaborate on the situations in this fic, I just really wanted to write something Danganronpa related, hopefully I can write something with more than one chapter soon.


End file.
